Teasing Him
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: After the Giant War is over, Percy figures out how boring normal life actually is. So how does he deal with when the Romans bring Octavian to Camp Half-Blood for a not-so-normal problem? Octavian/Percy. Slash. One-Shot


**Pairings: Main: Octavian/Percy. Side: Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Lou Ellen/Miranda Gardiner, Nico/Leo(if you really squint).**

* * *

_**Teasing Him**_

_**Magical Problem**_

Percy breathed in the smell of fresh summer air. He was enjoying this day of relaxation with his friends. For _once_ they didn't have a war to face, didn't have to be on their toes, waiting for the next battle. All that the sea prince had to worry about was if Apollo would give him sunburn while he relaxed on the water.

"Cannonball!" Water filled his nose and the vortex of water pulled him under. When Percy resurfaced, spitting water from his mouth, he saw Leo laughing. "Sorry, man, I was aiming for you stomach but missed." He cracked a smile, swimming away before Poseidon's son had the chance to pull him under.

"Leave Percy alone!" Nico called from where he sat at the shore. "He deserves some time to relax." Leo just chuckled and tackled Hades' son to the ground.

The sea prince huffed, using the lakes current to push him back to the shore. Percy collapsed beside Annabeth and Piper on their blanket. The blonde chuckled and ran her hand through his hair. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You seem more out of it than usual."

"It's boring," Percy sighed. "With nothing to do, not knowing what will be next, it is boring."

"You just miss battling with Octavian," Piper rolled her eyes, glancing up from what she was reading. "Admit it, you secretly like the guy."

"Do not!" Percy whined childishly, only to have his friend laugh. "I miss everyone else too! Like, Jason and Reyna, and Frank and Hazel."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Sure," he tried to snatch Nico's sandwich. "It's them you miss, not the guy you used to flirt with." Percy's face turned red. "Frank told me about how you acted around Octavian."

Piper laughed. "I have to admit, I miss Jason and Reyna too. Jason is my best friend and Reyna," her cheeks took on a tint of pink as she glanced at Annabeth, "she likes Reyna a lot." Athena's daughter shoved Piper's shoulder, her face almost as red as Percy's.

"It's nice to know we are missed," a voice chuckled.

Annabeth jumped to her feet. "Reyna," she grinned, going to hug the Roman. "What are you doing here? Is everyone else with you?"

Bellona's daughter laughed at the blonde's eagerness. "We wanted to visit, and had a small problem, but it is nothing for you to worry about. We've dropped him off with Rachel."

"Is my sister with you?" Nico asked, pushing Leo away from his food.

The dark haired girl nodded. "Yes, she and Frank were pulled off by Clarisse, saying she would see you later," she explained. The ghost king nodded, accepting this.

"Who did you drop off with Rachel?" Percy stood up, walking to stand by Reyna. She didn't answer. "Then I'll go see myself." He walked passed her, ignoring the looks his friends gave him. Hazel and Frank had been dragged off by Clarisse, Reyna was with Annabeth, that only left two people that could have possibly been left with Rachel. The sea prince wasn't sure which blonde he was more worried about seeing.

He found Jupiter's son sitting on the front porch of the Big House, looking as if he would rather be anywhere else. At seeing his cousin, the blonde perked up, jumping to his feet. "Hey Percy," Jason grinned.

"Reyna left you to stand guard?" Poseidon's son guessed, crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced back at the door when Jason didn't answer. "That means Octavian is in there. What did the idiot do this time?"

"I'm not supposed to let you in," the blonde said, blocking Percy as he tried to get around. "Orders from said idiot himself."

The Greek rolled his eyes and shoved Jason out the way. "I could care less," he muttered before storming in. "Alright! Someone tell me what is so wrong that I am not allowed to see?" Rachel shot up from where she sat on the couch, stepping in the line of sight of the annoying blonde. Percy growled, "Move aside and show me why I am not allowed to see what is going on!"

"You really are annoying Jackson," another voice growled. Octavian stood up and walked over until he was nose to nose with the sea prince. "Are you happy? You know why I didn't want anyone to see me now!"

Percy's eyes widened as he stared at the blonde. Sticking out of his straw blonde hair were two cat-like ears. The demigod allowed his eyes to wondered downward, spotting a feline like tail flipping this way and that to match Octavian's anger. "What happened?" He whispered, eyes wondering back to his snarl, two pointed teeth sticking out.

"I don't know!" He tossed his arms into the air, tail flipping upward behind him. "That is why I am here to consult with Rachel. Though, I suspect a child of Trivia has something to do with it." A growl escaped his lips as he paced in front of the couch. "If I found out who did this, I swear I will—"

"Octavian," Rachel warned, crossing her arms. "Look, I am as clueless as you. This was a shock to me as well. Now, you need to calm down and stop freaking out."

"I am not freaking out!"

Percy laughed. The blonde's hair stood on ends just like a cat's when he was angered. It was cute. "Why don't I take him to ask the Hecate cabin for advice? Lou Ellen might know how to reverse this, whatever it may be," he suggested.

The mortal snapped her fingers, grin in place. "Brilliant!" She turned to the Roman. "Go with Percy to talk to Lou. I'll go see if there is anything about it in one of Chiron's books. Maybe I can get Annabeth's or Malcolm's help."

"Annabeth is at the lake with Piper and Reyna," the sea prince told her. "You won't be getting her away for quite a while, I promise."

Rachel nodded. "Then I'll go stop at cabin six and pick up Malcolm." She nodded, confirming her own thoughts, before making her way out the door. Her head popped back in the doorway a moment later. "And, Ocy, if you try running away again I'll get you a collar and leash for you."

Octavian sulked and kept his face toward the ground as he they made their way through camp. The last thing he wanted was for these annoying Greeks to see him like this. It would just make them feel more superior. It was bad enough that he had Percy Jackson walking him around, but also having to look like some sort of animal hybrid didn't help the situation. He growled. "That's it. Tell me why this is oh so funny that you must laugh Perseus."

At being caught laughing, the sea prince blushed, looking away. "You don't have to call me that," he muttered. "Everyone calls me Percy, I don't get why you insist on calling me Perseus."

"It is your name," the blonde shrugged. "Why would I call you by anything but your name?"

"Because I don't like being called by it."

Octavian sighed. "It was a rhetorical question Perseus." He rubbed his temple at seeing the confused look on the Greek's face. "It means you were not suppose to answer. Now, if you are done laughing are we almost there. I am tired of this humiliation."

"Why are you humiliated?" Percy asked before knocking on Hecate's cabin door. "If it is consultation, I think you look really cute like that. Hey, Lou. We have a little problem here." He motioned to the blonde cat boy beside him when the punk girl opened the door.

Lou chuckled. "You do have a problem I see. Hello Octavian, are you enjoying camp?"

The blonde simply glared. "No, I am not enjoying camp. Now fix this!" With his burst of anger, the Roman's hair and tail stood up, causing Percy to laugh. "This isn't funny Perseus!"

Hecate's daughter rolled her eyes. "On the contrary, it is very funny. Don't get mad at him for laughing at your misfortune when you take pleasure in the failure of others." She stepped to the side, allowing both to come inside. "Now, because I enjoy Percy's company, I will see what I can do about your problem Octavian."

The sea prince smiled and pulled the Roman into the cabin with him. "Thank you Lou," he smiled. "I'll be glad to help you in anyway possible."

The punk girl grinned. "Thank you Percy, but I'll have Miranda for that. She knows this cabin better than most." Lou turned to glare at Octavian, "You, now you should be more like Percy! If you were then maybe more people would like you and be willing to help you." She didn't wait for an answer, instead disappearing into a shadowed corner of the cabin.

Percy's face turned red. He looked up at the blonde sheepishly. "She doesn't mean it. You are fine the way you are," he tried to smile.

Octavian looked away, refusing to give an answer. He wasn't sure what to say to that. No one had told him before that he was _fine the way he was_. Everyone wanted him to be different, more normal even by demigod standards. It was refreshing to know someone didn't want him to change for once.

A purring sound erupted from his throat before Octavian could stop it. His eyes widened and he looked down to see Percy reaching up and scratching behind his cat-like ears. The son of Poseidon smiled, not even noticing the bewildered look at the blonde's face. He laughed once the purring became loud enough to reach his ears. "Cute, so you are more like a cat than I thought. I wonder what your tail will do." He reached down to grab the blonde tail, only to find the Roman halfway across the room.

"Don't touch," he hissed, glaring. Percy's eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender.

It was at that moment Lou Ellen walked back, not looking up from a large book. She blew some of the dust off the pages. "I found something," the daughter of Hecate said. "What happened to Octavian seems similar to this spell so it should not be a problem. It will take a trip out of camp for a few of the ingredient but they are easy to obtain. I'll ask Chiron to allow Miranda and I to leave today and we will be back and have the antidote ready by tomorrow morning." She closed the book and looked up, finally noticing the hissing blonde and bewildered Percy. Lou chuckled, "Interesting, I've always wondered how far this spell would go. It appears you actually _feel_ the same as a cat would when petted."

Octavian spun around to glare at her, still hissing. "You can fix this? Get rid of these _things?_"

"Yes," she nodded. "As I said, it should be ready in the morning. Until then," she glanced over at Percy, "I want you to keep an eye on him. A hybrid spell hasn't be cast in decades and I can't be sure how Octavian will react to certain things. Don't let him out of your sight."

The older male nodded. "Got it. He can stay in my cabin too if Chiron is fine with it."

The punk girl nodded. "Good, good." She pulled out a notepad and began writing. "Perhaps a leash would be a good idea. It sure would keep him still."

"No!"

This only made Percy laugh, "Rachel already suggested that."

Lou smiled, "Of course she did." The girl opened her door, ushering the two of them out. "I will speak with Chiron right away and be back in the morning. Try not to kill each other until then."

_**Teasing Him**_

"This is idiotic!"

Percy sighed and turned his head. Octavian was sitting on the bed beside his, refusing to go to sleep. Ever since Chiron had given the okay for the blonde stay in cabin three—thanks to Lou's asking Percy to keep an eye on him—Octavian had been pouting like this. The sea prince found it really annoying, but thought his pout just added to how cute he was already.

"What is idiotic?" Percy sighed. "Is it the situation this time? Or are you going to tell me I'm an idiot again?"

"Everything is!" The blonde snapped, standing. He started to pace in between their two beds. "Why do I _have_ to stay with you? Why does it really matter how I will react?"

The sea prince sat up. "Because Lou said you could have a strange reaction now that you are a hybrid," he explained. "Look, no one wants anything bad to happen to you so that is why we are doing this."

Octavian snorted. "You must be kidding me." Percy's serious expression didn't change. "No one care about me. If I went and jumped off a cliff it wouldn't matter to a single person."

Percy stood and stepped in front of the pacing cat boy. "I care," he said. "As hard as it is to believe, you are my friend Octavian. I do care if something happens to you. Why else would I be willing to let you stay in my cabin with me tonight." The blonde didn't answer, instead looking away from him. Poseidon's son sighed and laid back now. "Just go to sleep. Look, you can even stay in my bed with me." He received a look of bewilderment, causing him to chuckle. "You are part cat now, I bet that's why you can't sleep. It will be better if you have someone familiar next to you."

"I will not swallow my pride," the Roman snapped, laying down on his own bed. He turned to face away from Percy.

"Then I'll move over here," Percy laid down beside the blonde, pulling a blanket over the two of them. The sea prince felt Octavian's body stiffen when he buried his head in his back, using it as a pillow. "You smell like strawberries."

"I like strawberries," Octavian rolled his eyes. He forced his body to relax. _It is just Neptune's annoying son,_ he attempted to remind himself. "I eat them a lot so that is why my skin smells of them."

Percy shrugged. "Maybe. Either way I like the smell," he breathed in. "It is nice to finally know what you smell like. Everyone has a unique smell so I was always curious. Annabeth said I smell like the ocean," he chuckled, "but that is expected." His eyes slit closed as he began wondering something else. Percy reached around and touched Octavian's chest, making him jump. "Calm down, I just want to feel your heartbeat. Everyone has a special rhythm, just like a special smell. I can pick it up easier because I can feel the water moving through your veins." He yawned.

Octavian tried to calm his heart as it continued racing. It was hard to be calm when someone was practically hugging you against them, let alone it be Neptune's son. Couldn't Percy just have stayed in his own bed and left him alone? The blonde hadn't imagined they would ever be this close, nor that Percy would even consider him a friend. It was...strange.

The sea prince began humming, making the Roman jump again. "What—what is that?"

"It's your heart song," he said, yawning again. "I'm surprised, actually. I thought it would have a different beat, but it's more calm. It's also sadder. I like it, nonetheless. It is sweet like your scent of strawberries. Goodnight Octavian."

The blonde could feel Percy's breathing on his back. It was slow and steady, supplying to his suspicion that he had indeed fallen asleep. With this fact confirmed, Octavian finally allowed his body to relax and think of what he'd been told.

He lifted his hand to his nose, sniffing it. There was no smell of strawberries. Next, he tired to feel his pulse, but it was calm as everyone else's would be. It didn't give off any special beat, certainly nothing that would be considered a song. Octavian then took Percy's hand and felt his pulse. The beat was steady and almost rhythmic. It brought a smile to his face and made his own breath slow and his body relax enough for sleep to come.

_**Teasing Him**_

Percy woke up when he felt the need for air become too much. His eyes shot open and he gasped, needfully taking in every breathe of oxygen. Once his lungs were satisfied, the sea prince took notice of the fact that he couldn't feel his hands. He glanced up and saw that his wrists were tied down to the post of his bed. He pulled at them but they didn't budge. Looking down, he realized his ankles were also tied down, coupled by the fact that his was striped naked.

"Octavian?" The boy called out, worriedly. The blonde's head popped into his vision, ears perked at hearing his name. "What's going on? Why am I tied up and"—he blushed—"naked?"

The Roman nuzzled Percy's head with his own then twisted his body to where he sat on top of the sea prince. That was when Percy realized he wasn't the only one naked and turned a brighter shade of red. "You're mine," Octavian purred, leaning down to bite Percy's ear, causing him to cry out. "Maybe not completely yet, but I will make you mine."

"What?" The Greek's mind tried to recall everything that he had ever been told about cats and came up blank. "Octavian, this is crazy. Stop this and untie me. Please?" Now he was pleading as he watched the blonde move to stretch out his legs. "Octavian, don't do that! Come on, be sensible."

Percy let out a gasp when he felt fingers penetrate his entrance. Tears fell down his cheeks as he could feel himself being stretched. "Please, don't do this." The demigod felt himself getting harder with the thoughts of the blonde augur inside of him, biting at his body and leaving marks to show who Percy belong to. His face turned beet red. He shouldn't be thinking of a friend like that.

The sea prince nearly bit off his lip when he felt Octavian's erection push into him. He couldn't scream, if he did everyone would hear. "All mine," the blonde whispered against Percy's lips before kissing them. He pulled out and thrusted back in, getting irritated as he watched the beautiful son of Neptune struggle to stay silent. "Scream. I want to hear you scream, Perseus, screaming my name."

"No," he whimpered. "Everyone...they will hear me."

Octavian growled and bit down on Percy's lower lip, making him let out a strangled yelp. "I don't care. I want them to know you are mine." He moved down to the sea prince's neck, "now scream," and bit down.

"Octavian!"

_**Teasing Him**_

"Lou!"

The punk girl looked up. Athena's daughter was running after her, Aphrodite and Bellona's daughters right behind her. She stopped in front of Lou. "Are you going to see Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Lou Ellen nodded, glancing over at Miranda who just shrugged. "Yeah, I just finished the antidote for Octavian's problem. He is staying in cabin three with Percy, correct?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, but neither of them have come out all day so I was getting worried." She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

Hecate's daughter raised her eyebrows. "It is almost none. Isn't Percy usually up early?" When Annabeth nodded, she became worried. "Let's go check on them." She grabbed Miranda's hand and continued her walk toward cabin three. Lou wondered why neither of the two boys had come out of the cabin, but had suspicions. If it was the spell that she believed, perhaps leaving their sea prince in charge of the Roman was a bad idea.

Annabeth knocked on the door. "Percy. It's almost noon. Please come out." The group of girls waited for Poseidon's son to answer. When he didn't, Annabeth began banging on the door. "Open the door Percy! You never sleep this late! If you don't come out right now, I'll kick the door down!"

Within seconds of her saying that, the door swung opened, revealing a hissing Octavian. "Go away!" He snapped. "Perseus is busy!" Then slammed the door in their faces.

Reyna shook her head, turning away from the blue cabin. "Octavian nude is something I didn't need to see in my lifetime," she whispered.

"Agreed," Piper nodded. The girl took Annabeth's hand and tried to pull her away. "Look, Percy is just busy with..._things._ You can see him later."

"I don't know," Athena's daughter glanced back at the cabin. "If Octavian is hurting him..."

"Untie me right now!" Percy's voice yelled. "Octavian! Don't touch there!"

The augur hissed, "No."

"Let's come back later," the blonde shivered. She saw Lou and Miranda already walking away. "Don't you need to give him the antidote?"

The punk girl shrugged, smirking. "Octavian seems to be enjoying himself now. I'll give it to him later."

"Do you think Octavian actually will be mated to Percy now?" Miranda whispered. "Even after he isn't part cat?"

"Not sure," Lou said, "the spell hasn't been used in a couple decades. But it will be interesting to see how this turns out." She laughed. It would be very, very interesting actually. "It makes me wonder if my mother had anything to do with this."

* * *

**I really do love this idea. I've been trying to do an Octavian/Percy for so long. Someone told me something, well, yesterday actually, that made me think of Octavian being a neko! So, this was born. *giggles* Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
